


[洛南]When I kiss you

by SylarG



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarG/pseuds/SylarG
Relationships: 洛南
Kudos: 28





	[洛南]When I kiss you

何洛洛从回家的那一刻起就感觉到气氛不太对。

上海的夜冷得逼人，他又不爱多穿衣服，冷气就顺着大衣的袖管往上爬去，顺着厚实的卫衣缠上他的身子。何洛洛伸手揉了把脸，感觉被夜风冻上的大脑终于重启了后才慢吞吞地脱了外衣，顺手将衣服挂上沙发椅背后才后知后觉发现哪里不太对劲——

他家怎么开着灯。

自然不会是进了贼，哪有贼闯了空门还帮他把防盗门关严实的。何洛洛撑在沙发上皱着眉思考，也不会是他今早出门太急忘关了灯，他前一晚根本没来得及开灯倒头就睡死在房间里，醒了直接带着行李出的门……

“回来了？”

在回来的车上时还从耳机里听着的声音真真切切地从身后传了出来，何洛洛连忙直起身子回头去看，那人也懒得回头，只留给他一个埋头吃饭的背影，含含糊糊地用筷子指了指自己对面：“给你也煮了一碗，多加了俩蛋。”

何洛洛就着他指着的位置坐下，一眼就认出了这是自家厨房柜子里剩下的最后几包泡面：“你晚上就吃这个？”言外之意便是我还能下厨帮你再做点，大大方方地闯了他家还自说自话地用他家厨房下了两碗面的人终于舍得抬头看他，脸上夸张的嫌弃一览无遗：“你可少打厨房的主意。”

周震南这几年一路从少年长成青年，眼睛倒是一点没变，抬眼看人时自带着一股锐利，可一旦遇上了何洛洛又无可奈何地圆润了棱角，到嘴边的吐槽咽回去改了几遍，最后还是挑了个不伤小孩心的说辞。

被吐槽惯了的人也不恼，笑着低头去解决自己的晚饭，扒了两口才想起来最初的问题：“你怎么了来了？”

“干什么，你不想我来？”周震南吃饱喝足把饭碗一推，伸手撑着脸看他，肉鼓鼓地在颧骨上堆起来一小块，像个刚出笼的小蒸包。何洛洛低头咬着荷包蛋慢慢摇了摇头，怎么会不想呢，他可巴不得回到十八岁的R1SE，过着每天抬头都能见着周震南的日子。可他又记得周震南这几天还有好几个通告要跑，想起对方总是忙得合不上眼的样子，在聊天框里都打好的文字犹豫再三还是删了个干净。

周震南望着他不说话，可眼底落满的笑意将他没说出口的话语漏了个干净，那双满含爱意的笑眼弯弯的，掩在刘海的发梢之后，亮晶晶地闪着光。

何洛洛搁下筷子看他，一桌之隔的爱人没动，保持着撑着脸的姿势定定地望着他，他们眼里的光对上了，像是飞溅的火星终于落到了干枯的草堆之上，干燥灼热的空气里有着什么说不出名的东西在那一刹那被点燃。

“我来收拾。”

“我去洗澡。”

何洛洛绕过餐桌时停下了脚步，盯着地板纠结了两秒才伸手将一个多月没见的爱人拥进怀里，吻落在了周震南的眉上，眼上，他用唇描摹着着爱人的眉目，怀里的人抬起下巴主动将唇送到他的嘴边，又趁何洛洛不注意时轻轻咬住了他的下唇中止了这场饮鸠止渴的亲吻。

“快去洗碗吧。”周震南推开他时笑得狡黠，像是个盘算了什么坏主意的小孩。

“好。”何洛洛把脸埋在他颈侧磨蹭着，回应的话落在衣服里，闷闷的，还带着点不舍。

“……你这什么爱好？”

何洛洛觉得他应该开口——事实上他也这么做了。一开始进家门的感觉果然骗不了人，他欲哭无泪试着想要抽回背在椅子背后的手，右手的动作连带着左手一起被牵连。他试图晃出点声响好控诉周震南的行经，但金属制的东西硌着手腕的骨头，怎么晃都发不出什么大的声音，锁拷也在他的手腕上找不到一个合适它的位置。

“你说这个吗。”周震南扶着椅背弯腰凑到何洛洛耳边，扯了一下连接两个拷环间的链条向他示意，“这是我从你房间里找出来的啊？”无论多少年周震南或许都改不掉调皮捣蛋的本性，青年伏在爱人的身侧，话里话外都带着阴谋得逞的笑意：“你可别不承认——”他故意拖长了音，换得了何洛洛一声无可奈何的叹气。

“……那是剧组剩下来送给我的道具。”何洛洛沉默了半响，又想不通似的忍不住为自己再辩解一下，“你这是想干什么啊？”

周震南重新蹲下身心情极好地哼起了歌，之前还系在何洛洛裤子上的皮带转眼就被抽了出来，越过何洛洛的腰身轻而易举地就将人和椅子捆到了一起：“你这还看不出来？”何洛洛自然明白，于是他侧过头看周震南表达自己的抗议，周震南就笑着适时地凑过去给他一个浅浅的亲吻。

似乎是对造型还有些不满，周震南转到正面去看他——何洛洛就抬头望着他：“南南。”他压低声音去哄他，“帮我解开好不好？我们不玩这个，好不好？”何洛洛那双天生带笑的眼睛冲着他眨了几下，像是小孩般的讨好。

“三千问点到为止啊。”周震南嘴上说着，目光却四下流转，最终落在了何洛洛搁在沙发上的一条领带上。何洛洛顺着他的目光望过去，难以置信地望着周震南笑着十分满意地拿着它重新来到自己的面前：“南南，这是我明天要戴的。”他直起身试图和周震南谈条件，奈何两人恋爱谈了这么些年，再加上之前在R1SE的那些日子，周震南对他的了解能都开个“徐一宁行为分析”的研讨班了。他的爱人显然不吃这套——只是在某些特定时日，比如现在他打定了注意要给何洛洛蒙上眼睛，那么被捆在椅子上的恋人怎么撒娇都无济于事。

“没事，我明天帮你挑一条更合适的。”周震南也哄他，学着何洛洛把声音压低了八度。他是想着逗乐何洛洛，可话语落入了耳中反而令人听出别样的情调。何洛洛委屈地看他，见周震南故意摆出一副心意已决的模样，最终还是闭上了眼任由他的摆弄。周震南不怎么讲究地给领带随便系上了结，伸手在何洛洛眼前晃了晃确定他看不见后才伸手揉了揉他的头发，满意地后退一步。

“南南……”何洛洛还有些不死心，周震南起身时连带着沐浴露的香气一起后撤，浴袍柔软的料子蹭过他的脸颊，失去了视觉的人下意识去追随那些还清晰的存在，“你真的要这样玩吗？”他听着周震南忍不住的笑声更加委屈：“我怎么以前不知道你喜欢这个？”

“徐一宁，你真的问题好多。”周震南故作苦恼地说着，如果此刻何洛洛能看得见他，自然是不会信自家爱人抱怨的语气——毕竟那人弯着笑眼，怎么看都像是恋人间的调侃而非真情实感的抱怨。

可何洛洛看不见，平时他行动自由还能调笑着动手去威胁一下周震南，现在只能提心吊胆地坐椅子上等着爱人未知的下一步。不过好在周震南没让他等多久，不知道打着什么坏主意的爱人带着满身沐浴乳的气息又凑到了他的身前，呼吸落在了他的脸上，何洛洛在领带后忍不住眨了眨眼，向前探着身子想要凑近气息的来源。

“急什么。”周震南的声音来源偏上，他伸手撩起何洛洛的刘海，在他光洁的额头上落下今晚情事中的第一个吻。

他们彼此间的亲吻总是温温柔柔的，何洛洛舍不得对他霸道，周震南也乐于享受这个小他一岁的爱人的宠爱。而这回轮到了他主动，柔软又不带欲望的吻从额头移到领带上，隔着布料能感觉到在那之下眼睫的颤抖。周震南往后撤了下身子去看何洛洛，亲吻对两人不算个生疏的活，但何洛洛此刻的模样却是比较新鲜。

被蒙上了眼的爱人紧抿着唇，领带下的皮肤泛着红晕，沿着脸颊一路攀上了耳畔，染得耳廓上像是粘上了今晚上海遗失的晚霞。周震南没少见过何洛洛这样——在曾经创造营那段日子尤其是，少年藏不住心事，一眸一笑都带着藏不住的情愫。他从男孩长成青年，丢不掉的是满怀的少年心性，说到底了还是那个告白会流泪，亲吻会脸红的孩子。

周震南看他，忍不住吞咽了下唾液凑上去吻那双唇。他不用睁开眼，也不用替何洛洛解下领带，他知道每逢亲吻时那双眼睛里总是沉淀着三言两语说不清的情绪，他自始至终都被那段情吸引着，而后义无反顾地深陷。

“害羞了？”周震南抬起下巴去吻何洛洛的鼻尖，话里话外都带着逗弄的意味，兴致勃勃地期待何洛洛的反应。蒙上了眼的爱人也不否认，抬头追寻着他的气息，被吻得柔软的唇张合着，像是想说什么却又像是个毫无意义地举动。

“南南……”何洛洛寻不到爱人的软唇——周震南仗着他看不见故意躲着他凑过来的动作，他有些失落地低下头，抿了抿唇低低地去唤他的爱人，“南南，让我亲亲你。”

行吧，算他输了。玩笑落败了，满腔的捉弄发酵成了溺宠，周震南愤愤地想着，用力去咬何洛洛的嘴唇，又伸入舌头去搅他的口腔，硬是把一个泄愤的吻变得黏黏糊糊。他好像总是输给徐一宁。

何洛洛用力往前凑着去汲取周震南的津液，他想伸手去抚上爱人的脑袋加深这个亲吻，想像先前的每一场情事里一样抚上他的背脊，然后滑落到腰肢，去解开皮带褪下他的长裤。今天的沐浴露是薄荷味的，何洛洛吮吸着周震南伸来的舌头心想，他还记得周震南是裹了浴袍出来，根本没用上自己准备的睡衣。

他现在什么也看不见，只能去依赖剩下的感官为自己描摹爱人现在的样子。浴袍里好像没穿别的衣服，他皱着眉拼命思索，望着在周震南出浴室的时候他还想着一会儿在床上怎么解开他的腰带，去亲吻那两条漂亮的锁骨。

周震南也不给何洛洛再分神的机会，他的手顺着何洛洛的胸口往下摸去，抓着卫衣的衣料硬是把衣服从皮带的束缚里抽了出来。唇上的吻断了，何洛洛挽留不及，只能干坐着等着周震南的下一步动作。

恋人的动作倒也好猜，周震南挤在何洛洛腿间半跪着，抬手掀起他的卫衣下摆，没有分毫的犹豫便把吻印上了他的腹部。温和的吐息伴着嘴唇的柔软悉数落在皮肤上，周震南抬头盯着何洛洛腹部的肌肉半响，想到自己至今没长上肌肉的肚子，越想越气，最后干脆没好气地张嘴在他腰侧咬了一口。

何洛洛吃痛地叫了一声，说实话周震南咬得不算重，但他又没搞明白恋人的脾气来源，混合着看不见人的委屈，便故意地嚎大声了点表达不满。周震南连忙抬起头看他，又想起来何洛洛现在也看不见自己，有些好笑地开口：“我没使劲呢，你叫什么。”

“疼。”反正脸红都红了，何洛洛干脆一咬牙闭着眼就对着他的爱人说瞎话，“可疼了。”

“真的假的？”周震南看了看他腰上的牙印又抬头看了看他，皱着眉也从何洛洛委屈的表情里看不出个所以然来。何洛洛听他犹豫了，连忙点头，把毕生的演技都用上了来忽悠周震南：“真的，南南你咬得好痛。”

周震南狐疑地看他，最后还是向何洛洛的演技妥协。他低下头朝那处牙印吹了吹气，吻一点一点细细地落在上面：“还疼吗？”何洛洛不回他——他哪还顾得上回应周震南，呼吸和吻不带欲望，却比情事里的挑逗更来得磨人。周震南就靠在他的腿间，稍往下移就是要命的地方，那人还没反应过来，扶着他的大腿还埋头去吻腰侧的那点痕迹。

何洛洛的呼吸越来越重，原本还老老实实靠在椅背上仍由周震南折腾，现在却多了几分急迫，挣扎了几下想挣开拷锁：“南南，帮我解开这玩意。”奈何剧组的道具是真材实料，怎么扯也是无用功。何洛洛心里急，周震南却不一样，他伸手替何洛洛解开裤子上的纽扣，又玩心大起地把脸靠在他的腿根处，听着上方何洛洛急促的呼吸声，张嘴用牙咬下拉链。

何洛洛知道周震南在干什么，他今天只穿了条单裤，周震南咬住拉链拖动的时候呼吸隔着层棉质布料一点不落地全落到了半勃的性器上，清清楚楚地向他宣誓了自己地所作所为——他几乎能感觉到自己的那根是怎么在爱人的吐息下胀大的。

“南南？南南……”

何洛洛哑着嗓子喊他几声，周震南不搭理，手上用力把何洛洛想抬起的大腿按了下去：“别吵。”他抬头瞥了眼何洛洛，被撩拨起性欲的爱人喘着气低头忍耐着，明明已经被领带蒙上了眼，可他偏偏觉得何洛洛就是在望着他，情欲燎烧上他的眼，熏得人眼眶发红。

“别动。”他低下头又补充了一句，盯着那顶起的布料一闭眼，直接将唇贴上了发烫的那处。何洛洛被他亲得情欲不管不顾地涌了上来，挣不开器械的束缚只能急得直喘，被皮带捆住的腰使劲往上挺着，想从周震南那里多讨一点亲热。

周震南也知道他急，手掌下的腿肉绷紧了，微微抖着，怎么看都是拼命忍着的模样。四下磨蹭的嘴唇蹭到了性器的前端，被撩拨得发烫的东西动情地往外吐着水，在内裤上晕开一小片水渍。他顿了顿，干脆张开嘴把那片湿濡含进嘴里，唇隔着牙齿，舌头抵着性器下端，小心翼翼地吸吮着。

何洛洛喘得直抖，周震南含着何洛洛的性器小幅度地吞吐着，心里也跟着颤。关于性爱两人都是从零开始学，坐在床上咬着指甲看ipad里两个男的怎么弄，最后何洛洛红透了脸把视频关了，欺身把爱人压到身下，埋头在对方颈窝蹭着，硬着下半身也不敢乱蹭。后来性事熟络了，也是何洛洛给他口得多，舌头从柱身顺着鼓起的经络舔到前端，再整根含进去吸吮，等到把他舔得软在床上喘气后又抬起他的腿，再往后去弄开那个总是吃不够的小洞。

周震南想着何洛洛之前怎么帮他用嘴做的，从前戏的调情想到了正式的扩张，连带着自己的性欲都被挑了起来，半跪着的腿放了下来，原本按着何洛洛大腿的手也伸下去，撩开浴袍去摸自己的。

他一手安抚自己已经抬头的性器，另一只手去扯何洛洛的内裤，见一只手不够干脆凑上去用牙咬着松紧带的边缘，连咬带扯地把内裤斜着拉下来一截，之前隔着内裤舔硬流水的阴茎就弹了出来，带着情欲的味道磨蹭着他的脸颊。

周震南伸出舌头去舔那根，学着记忆里何洛洛的动作去用嘴慰抚汹涌的性欲。他听着何洛洛急促的呼吸，手铐链子晃动的声音还有些莫名的悦耳，他一边试着用唇裹着阴茎，唾液舔湿的软唇顺着前端一点点往下磨着含着，把那根往湿热的口腔里吞。另一边周震南用手摸着自己兴奋起来的阴茎，过去何洛洛帮他的时候不觉得，现在自己动手反而觉得单调乏味，怎么摸都舒缓不了腿间的难耐。

“南南……”周震南吞咽着唾液时晃了下神，牙齿蹭上软肉激得何洛洛倒吸口冷气，腰侧肌肉绷紧了不敢乱动，生怕下一秒周震南就咬了上去，“疼……”这回倒不是演的，是真疼着了，周震南含着那根不好说话，手上又摸不舒服，烦得想抬眼瞪他，可抬了起来又想起对方看不到，气得把那根完全勃起的性器吐出来点，狠狠地吸了下吐水的前端以示报复。

何洛洛感觉自己被周震南磨得快哭了，正琢磨着怎么哄骗自家爱人帮自己把这堆束缚解了，就感觉那人把自己硬得发胀的性器给吐了出来，哑着嗓子问他：“润滑液你扔哪了？”沙哑的嗓子里压抑的是欢愉，是卡在喉间的禁果作祟，周震南抹了把淌到自己下巴的唾液喘气，盯着何洛洛那动弹不得的模样甚至有点后悔，怎么就想不开要自己来动手呢。

何洛洛听懂了周震南想干什么，虽然眼睛看不见，但光是想到爱人在自己身前自渎的模样就觉得下身更加硬得发疼。“……沙发上有一瓶。”他皱着眉回忆，“上次做完没来得及放回去。”

“你就扔那不管？”周震南刚想过去，突然意识到什么气得抬手就要打他，“被人看见怎么办！”

“……这不是太忙了吗。”何洛洛自知理亏，缩了缩脖子低下头小声道，“压在衣服底下也没人看得到。”

上次在何洛洛家做还是一两个多月前的事了，周震南也不知道平时何洛洛用量是多少，每次做的时候只觉得自己从阴茎到股间，甚至是大腿里侧都被何洛洛摸得一片湿濡。“用多少？”他干脆跨坐到何洛洛腿上，用自己那根去蹭何洛洛被舔得全是唾液的阴茎，就听见何洛洛伏在自己的耳边的呼吸声又急促了起来。

“先用一点，不够再挤点。”何洛洛忍不住挺着腰去蹭周震南的性器，他的下巴搁在爱人的肩上，浴袍蹭着他的下巴，软得令人心痒，“先挤一点在手上，把手弄湿了。”他凑在周震南耳边，哑着嗓子一字一句地教他：“别急，先慢慢来。”

“我又不是傻的。”周震南被何洛洛这种“手把手”式教学逗笑了，之前也不是白被何洛洛按着上了多么多次，前戏怎么做那还是知道些的。他低头往手心里挤润滑液，那边何洛洛凑在他耳边吻他，呼吸落下的地方红得发烫。“别闹。”他被何洛洛蹭得发痒，缩了缩脖子想逃。

“你都不帮我解开。”何洛洛心里委屈，动弹不了只好占占嘴上便宜，“你自己来肯定不方便。”

确实不太方便，周震南心里嘀咕着没说出口，润滑液挤在手里捂得温热了才往手指上抹，小心翼翼地往自己身后探去。坐直了的姿势不太方便，周震南思索着往后挪了挪，低下腰把脸靠上恋人的肩膀，慢慢把手指往股间去摸。

“先伸一根手指进去。”何洛洛侧过头在他耳边教他，领带磨蹭上了爱人的发丝，亲昵得像是在说什么耳鬓厮磨的情话，可听了才知道那些字句多么令人脸红心跳，“把润滑剂也往那里抹点进去。”

周震南埋着头不说话，手指沾着温热的液体憋着口气就往那近期都没人碰过的穴口去送，缩紧的穴肉不管这东西是来自谁的，自顾自地推拒着侵入的手指。自己动手的感觉自然和别人帮忙的不一样，何洛洛每次进来扩张的时候也没见得多艰难，可到了自己，只觉得动弹都困难，别提再往里伸第二根进去。

“你平时怎么弄的？”周震南抬头闭着眼去亲他，吻一下下地落在何洛洛的脸上，“快说。”他想装作凶狠，可混了情欲的嗓音怎么听都都听不出半点狠劲，反而听得人血往下身直涌。

“你帮我解开我来帮你弄。”何洛洛挺腰磨蹭着周震南的身子，他知道周震南浴袍底下什么都没穿，长裤偏硬的面料磨蹭着青年腿间的软肉，性器有一下没一下地磨着周震南的腹部，“好不好？好不好嘛，南南。”

“不好不好。”周震南摇头不听他的，侧过头去用唇堵住了何洛洛絮絮叨叨的话。挤不进去的手抽了出来，润滑液不要钱地往手上挤，也顾不上捂热只想着怎么赶紧给伸进去扩张。液体抹在穴口边缘凉得周震南缩了缩脖子，紧窄的穴肉挤开手指上的润滑液，肌肉收缩的反应像是推拒又像是纳入的迎合。

一根手指进去得艰难，但一旦被肉穴接纳了后抽送扩张都不算困难，指甲蹭过肉壁周震南才反应过来自己忘了剪指甲，虽然说不上疼，但总有些不适。他皱着眉试着在甬道里曲起手指，将穴口和手指撑开了点缝隙，小心翼翼地往里面挤第二根手指进去。

挤得过多的润滑液推不进后穴，被皮肤捂热后顺着腿根往下淌，反而比以往的前戏都弄得更加黏滑。滑腻的液体顺着周震南磨蹭的动作抹在何洛洛的长裤上，留下一片深色的水渍，何洛洛知道他扩张得艰难，可周震南一个人不知道在赌什么气，宁可亲自上手抹润滑液来打开自己，也不肯让何洛洛伸手帮忙。

“伸进去几根了？”何洛洛听着周震南靠在他肩头闷哼了几声心里也难受，他一边忍着得不到疏解的欲望，一边轻声地去安抚有些烦躁的爱人。

“两根……”周震南把自己弄得不太舒服，手指戳着肉壁找不到以前何洛洛让他舒服的点，只好漫无目的地在里面抽动，这动作把抹进去地润滑剂往外带出去了些，可又磨不到身子动情自己出些水，像是憋着口气不上不下似的难受。

“你撑开一点，再伸根手指进去。”何洛洛听出来周震南在着急些什么，但那又怎么是三言两句就说得清的地方，他只好去哄周震南慢下来，担心倔脾气的爱人就这么简单粗暴地伤了自己，“进去之后往里面再伸进去一点，按着找，别用指甲抠。”

周震南听了他的话也不回应，埋头窝在他身上轻喘，手指却听话地微微撤出去撑开肉穴那圈皱褶，抵挡着身子下意识收缩的反应硬是又塞入一根手指。以往何洛洛伸进第三根手指的时候都能弄出水声——不过那个时候他总是被何洛洛亲得找不到南北，哪顾得上身子里塞了几根手指在动作。

这个时候又念着何洛洛帮他做扩张的时候的好了，周震南咬着下唇拼命往甬道里挤着手指，想去找何洛洛以前轻轻松松就能摸到的那块。不得不说何洛洛确实是了解他的，也不知道周震南是跟什么杠上了，硬是蹭着那些快干了的润滑液把手指拼命往里面塞去。两人谁也看不到，但周震南知道自己穴口那圈软肉被手指撑得有些发疼，甬道被摸得有些酸胀，身体里滚烫的温度让他有一种手指都被烫伤的错觉。

何洛洛尽心尽责地充当前戏的解说员，爱人就坐在自己怀里轻喘，而他什么都干不了，还得心里祈求周震南一会儿还能记得帮自己解开手铐——或者说他有帮自己解开手铐的想法。周震南哪知道何洛洛心里面在想些什么，他只觉得自己再这样弄下去不说出水了，阴茎都快软下去了：“到底在哪啊——”他嘴上抱怨着，手指用力往深处去按着肉壁，却误打误撞地按上一处，一瞬间酸胀感便从尾椎那块上涌，令他塌了腰陷在何洛洛的怀里，磨蹭着的大腿都发着抖。

情欲上来了，也连带着搅浑了他的大脑，周震南挣扎着扶着何洛洛的肩膀撑起身子，手指却遵循着习惯了性爱的身子又往那处按去，惹得他忍不住下腰去磨何洛洛硬着的性器，去磨长裤的料子来舒缓难言的酸胀。毫不遮掩的呻吟声也从喉咙里漏了出来，就好像渴求的不是他下身那张被何洛洛疼爱惯了的小嘴，而是干涩的嗓子，一定要叫两声才能疏解一点点欲望。

“南南？周震南……”何洛洛被他撩拨得快疯了，周震南把脸贴在他的肩窝处磨蹭着，呻吟着，先前磨蹭得太久，现在迟来的情欲又来得异常汹涌，之前还凶巴巴的恋人软着腰身用手指弄着自己，这回倒是如愿以偿地抽动出了水声。

“干嘛？”周震南抬起眼看他，只能看到那人红得滴血的耳垂和脖子，他盯着那处软肉看了半天，突然凑上去用唇碰了碰他。何洛洛被他突然的动作吓了一跳，再反应过来时耳垂那点软肉已经被周震南含进嘴里，刚刚舔过他性器的舌头反复舔弄着，一时间分不出到底哪一方更烫些。

何洛洛不敢再动，没被含着的耳朵此刻烫令他羞耻——明明他们更糟糕的事情都做了不知道多少次，可每次碰上这些又止不住地害羞脸红，像十八岁时在人群外偷看暗恋之人的那个小孩：“能不能帮我把领带解了……求你了南南。”他从来不耻于向周震南求饶，每次爱人得瑟地望向他时，眼里的光都能看得他心颤，他总是想着将周震南捧到心底最柔软的地方上去，去温柔地待他，去爱他。

周震南终于想起来什么坐起身，在穴肉里抽动的手指抽了出来，粘腻的润滑液和动情时分泌出来的水混在一起，沾满了他的手。像是被何洛洛的诚意打动，他随手往浴袍上擦了两下就凑到何洛洛眼前，伸手解开了领带那个系得乱七八糟的结。

他看见了真丝面料下那人发红的眼，像是情欲燎原的业火光芒，又像是刚刚哭过一场的委屈。何洛洛冲他眨着眼，漂亮的眼里缀着繁星，周震南在里面看见了自己。

“南南……”他微微垂下眼喊他，深棕色的睫毛在他的眼里落下阴影，周震南突然觉得这个时候得何洛洛才是完整的，那双眼睛比少年笨拙的唇更会说些令人心跳加速的情话。何洛洛又向前凑过去亲他，啄吻着他的唇，又吸吮着，那双眼睛紧紧盯着他，像是要把之前没看见的全都给补上似的。

周震南反而像是想起来什么，按着何洛洛的肩膀把他推上椅背，坐直了身子去看他：“徐一宁，你有什么想和我说的吗？”

“啊……？”何洛洛没想到他问这个问题，茫然的青年愣愣地盯着他看，试图猜测这是什么脑经急转弯还是爱人突如其来的质问。可他到底是想不出有什么话该说，只好小心翼翼去看周震南的眼睛，眨着那双无辜的大眼睛试探性地道：“……我爱你？”

“噗。”周震南没想到何洛洛是这个反应，原本还一本正经地板着地脸立刻就垮了下来，他伏在何洛洛的肩上笑得直抖，最后笑得受不了了伸手搂住何洛洛的脖子去吻他，“洛洛你真的太可爱了。”

“什么啊？”何洛洛被他整得莫名其妙，可爱人在他怀里亲他，他便分不出什么心思去想刚刚那点插曲，迎合着周震南的吻，遗忘了片刻的性欲又开始拉扯他的神经，欲望在他耳边低声细语，诱哄他赶紧把性器挤入那个紧窄的小口。何洛洛刚想借势再哄着周震南帮他把手铐也给给解了，趴在他身上的爱人笑够了直起身，伸手去摸他挺立的性器。

周震南手上的液体刚刚才擦掉大半，干脆弯下腰去找被扔在地上的润滑液。好不容易重见光明地何洛洛又动弹不得，只好用目光追随着周震南的动作，看着他小心地捂热了润滑液往自己的阴茎上抹，视觉和触觉上双重的快感几乎要令他窒息。

“南南，那个安全套。”何洛洛见他扶着自己性器起身的动作没有迟疑，连忙出声提醒。

“下次再说。”周震南哑着嗓子回他，“反正之后你帮我清理。”他说的有恃无恐，何洛洛听着愣了下，随即又笑得无奈。周震南见他笑着不吭声，捉弄他的心思又燃了起来：“你不乐意？”他摸着何洛洛性器的手使了点劲，从根部往上撸了一把，指甲坏心眼地划过了靠近铃口的软肉。周震南这下摸得又痛又爽，激得何洛洛闷哼了一声条件反射得向他那倾身，束缚着他的皮带和拷锁尽心尽责地做着本职业务，硬是连带着座椅都震了一下。

“南南……！”何洛洛熬红了眼看他，怀里的人浴袍穿得半遮不遮，说他穿得松垮，可该遮的地方一个都没落下，从胸口的乳首到下身的光景一点没露。可那两条笔直明显的锁骨却占着他的目光，呼吸起伏的胸膛，甚至是松垮的腰带束缚下胯间顶起的那块暧昧又醒目。周震南就这样坐在他的怀里，一再挑逗不给最后的结果，何洛洛真的觉得他还能再能忍下去都能直接给忍废了，也不用说是再去干他了。

“好了好了不逗你了。”大概是真的还没被何洛洛凶过，周震南连忙忍住笑去安抚气急的恋人，用沾着润滑液的手指重新撑开穴口，另一只手扶着何洛洛被撩拨得硬得不行的性器，慢慢往下沉着身子。

那圈被自己摸软了的穴肉接纳程度还行，没觉得有撕裂的疼痛后周震南才松了口气，用手把臀肉又拨开点，沉下腰慢慢地让那被弄开没多久的穴口去吞进沾满了润滑液和唾液的性器。

磨蹭着算是吞进去了点后周震南又觉得自己那口气松得实在太早了，他前戏做得生疏，一开始是咬着牙硬往里塞，后来又只顾着把自己按得舒服，没做好扩张的甬道只把那发烫肉棒吃进去了一截就宣告败退，没被弄开的地方推挤拒绝着何洛洛的性器，被顶着的地方有些疼，可含着的那块又酸胀得不行，就这么不上不下地卡着，周震南撑着自己身子的大腿肌肉绷紧了，夹着何洛洛的腿微微抖着。

性器被吞吃了一部分，比刚刚看着吃不到干耗着的时候是爽了点，但又不过瘾，软肉嘬吻着他性器前端，快感也只在顶端那一点点地磨着。可何洛洛看周震南难受的样子又舍不得用力挺进去粗暴地挤开肉穴，只好再去教他：“你摸摸自己，像我以前对你做的那样。”他是想亲自去帮他，摸着吐水的性器安抚，再去舔咬那殷红的乳首，趁着他放松下来时再把性器慢慢挤进去。可周震南不让，倔脾气的爱人解开身上系得宽松得腰带，顺着那带子落下，虚掩着的门也朝动弹不得的何洛洛敞开。

周震南闭上眼回忆何洛洛以前怎么对他的，以指腹代替他的唇，顺着锁骨一点点往下摸。他个子比起何洛洛还是小上一点，骨架也不算大，平日里练舞练得狠了身子骨上才覆上一层肌肉，抱着摸着才不算瘦削。他顺着胸膛摸过去，用指腹去捏那粒软肉，从轻到重，挑着自己喜欢的力度揉着，慢慢磨出了几声浅浅的呻吟。

他另一只手还没离开下身，手指揉着穴口边上的软肉努力让自己放松下来。何洛洛望着爱人动情呻吟的模样吞咽着唾液，他的嗓子疼得发痒，声带震动发出的音色哑的像是放置多年的乐器：“把腰抬起来，再慢慢坐下去。”

许久没开荤的身子隐约回忆起性爱的滋味，周震南紧闭着眼呻吟着，就好像全身力气都用在了闭着眼不去看何洛洛上。原本推拒的穴肉被一下下地顶得松了口，不情不愿地含着那根胀大的东西往里面吞着，慢慢重新向他的爱人打开。火热的甬道吞吃着习惯了，肉壁又讨好地去绞它，条件反射地往里面努力再纳点，好像还记得深处那块碰着就能令他颤抖着呻吟的地方。

本不是用来做爱的地方却因为不断的开发懂得了如何获得快感，性器一点点往里挤着，就慢慢磨过了那处敏感的地方，惹得周震南低低地呻吟着。等好不容易把整根性器全部吞吃进去后那里又酸胀得难受，扶着何洛洛的肩膀抬起腰就着插入的姿势上下顶弄两下才解了点不适。

酥麻的快感从尾椎骨开始，顺着背脊往上一路窜上大脑，不得不说大脑才是产生快感的第一场所，光是想着之后何洛洛怎么在里面抽送顶弄，他就不由得缩紧后穴，仿佛深处得肉壁都渴求得发痒。

何洛洛反而这个时候又不急着催他了，目不转睛地盯着周震南逐渐染上情欲的面孔，用舌头吻去他鼻尖渗出的汗珠。周震南每一次坐下身把性器完全吞入时何洛洛就适时宜地发声，满足的叹息落入他的耳朵里，是混入了催情药物的蜜糖，甜得他嗓子发腻，腻得又发痒。何洛洛总是往前倾着身子去蹭他，皮带勒紧了皮肉留下几条显眼的红痕，周震南低头盯着那里，只觉得喉间的呼吸都变得急促。

“还觉得胀吗？”何洛洛低声问他，他微微晃着腰迎合周震南的动作，他的爱人不敢大幅度地去吞吃性器，只好慢慢地动着腰，让性器一下下地小幅度地顶着里面。

“还行……”其实那里面还泛着酸，周震南不好意思说出口，也不知道怎么形容那种感觉。他觉得自己应该知道怎么去解这种酸胀，用身体里慢慢顶弄的那根去磨蹭那里——平时做爱的时候何洛洛总喜欢撞去那里，把他弄得软了身子，穴肉却绞紧了。可何洛洛明白在哪不代表他就能找得到，周震南郁闷地去看何洛洛，只觉得他的爱人比自己还要了解自己。

何洛洛对上周震南望过来的眼神，怀里的人红着眼眶盯着他，神色里带着点委屈和撒娇，平日里看着带着冷漠的眼里蒙着水雾，柔去了那些在镜头前为了保护自己的棱角，对着爱人袒露爱意，像只终于亲人了的猫咪一样对他露出最柔软的腹部等待着爱抚。何洛洛被周震南的眼神看得动了情，心颤着，却对他弯起一个笑容。

“洛洛，何洛洛……徐一宁……”周震南轻轻地念着他的名字，被亲得泛着水光的嘴唇微微撅起，像是在索吻，但又只是为了念出爱人的名字。他喊洛洛喊习惯了，平日里在工作场合见到了喊两声洛洛，和朋友聊天的时候提到说的也是洛洛，徐一宁这个名字反而像是什么被藏着掖着的东西，总是寻不到机会念叨两声，久而久之这三个音节连发声都带着点生涩。可正是因为说得生涩，情事里他才更爱念叨这个不常见人的名字，被操弄得身子酸软地倒在床铺里的时候他就哑着嗓子喊他，徐一宁，徐一宁，一声声地，换来爱人更用力地挺入，高潮时他就掐了姓氏，颤抖着声呜咽着喊他一宁。有时做得多了受不了了，就撒娇似地叠声喊他，把洛洛换成宁宁，喊得人心都酥软了哪还有功夫想着继续发泄欲望，紧紧地拥着去吻他，不带情欲，每一下又珍重至极。

“我在。”

扶着肩膀的手一下子松了力道，周震南没撑住身子往下坠，硬是一下子把何洛洛的性器吞到了底。他这才意识到这个姿势进得实在太深，性器抵着肉壁不留情面地抵到深处，让人有一种被捅穿的错觉。肉壁死死地咬着性器不松口，软肉含着那根又缩又吸得，像是惊魂未定，绞得何洛洛忍不住发抖，拼命忍耐发泄的欲望。

周震南伸手去摸自己的性器，无人照料的阴茎可怜地杵着，前端吐出的水顺着茎身直往下流，这么一摸就沾了满手的液体。下身含着性器的那片不用摸也知道是湿淋淋一片，润滑液和肠液的混合物就从从穴口淌到会阴，再顺着大腿根往下，如果是后入式的姿势去看，还能见着那贪食的小嘴含着阴茎不住地收缩，抽动时被挤出的混合液被两人的身子撞出泡沫。

何洛洛被他这下吸得不敢再发声，生怕说了什么惹得周震南再来一次，他就得直接丢人地交代在里面。但说实话，周震南伏在他身上主动去操弄自己已经是件足够令人血脉喷张的画面，客厅的灯光打得铮亮，爱人情动时的一举一动都令何洛洛硬得想直接捅进去享受湿润紧致的甬道，而不是咬紧了牙看周震南一下下地只用后穴吞吐性器的一部分。

可他到底是舍不得。

“洛洛……”周震南轻声喊着爱人的名字，没等他反应过来就将右手按上何洛洛的大腿，伸入他裤子口袋里去摸之前藏进去的手铐钥匙，“闭眼。”他不给何洛洛说话的机会，闭上眼去吻他的唇。爱人听话地闭着眼迎合他的吻，舔舐着他的口腔时又乖乖地把手往周震南的手里送，显然是等这一刻很久了。

何洛洛轻晃着腰让自己深埋在周震南身子里的性器去磨他甬道里的软肉，听着恋人趁着喘息的间隙呻吟。周震南把他整根含住了不方便动弹，一边受着肉穴里磨蹭的阵阵酥麻，一边又颤着手把钥匙往锁孔里伸：“别蹭了，嗯……洛洛……别动了……”

“你明明就很喜欢。”何洛洛嘴角的笑意怎么都压不下去，他凑近周震南的脸颊说着，一呼一吸都与对方交融，“舒服吗？”

周震南手抖得厉害，钥匙在金属器械上滑蹭了几下后才好不容易插入锁孔，小巧的钥匙转了一圈，带着锁扣里的弹簧发出清脆的一声。

“那要看你怎么做了。”

周震南贴近何洛洛的唇，唇瓣与唇瓣相贴着，仿佛话语是用唇舌渡给对方的一般。他抬着眼看他，淡薄的眼里带着锋芒，露骨却又不刺人，墨色中沉浮着说不出的调笑意味。

没人在乎手铐落在地板上的那点声响，何洛洛甩了甩手就去解身上的皮带，皮革从两人身子间蹭过去被无情地扔到了地上。失去束缚的那刻他几乎是立刻伸入浴袍底下去揉蹭周震南的屁股，他伸手拨开恋人柔软丰沛的臀肉挺腰把性器往更深处埋去。

“南南……你真的好紧。”何洛洛把脸埋在周震南的颈窝狠狠地吸了口爱人身上的香味，伸手搂紧怀里人的身子往甬道里顶弄。周震南被他直白的描述弄红了脸，绯色一路从耳朵延到了脖子，藏在白皙的浴袍之后。他是躲了何洛洛的视线，可后穴又忍不住咬紧了他不断抽送的性器，舍不得似得紧紧挽留。

何洛洛的手从爱人的臀部摸到了背脊，又一路摸回去，张开五指用力揉了揉那两团白皙的软肉。揉捏够了后他又伸手轻轻拍了拍周震南的屁股，托着他的臀肉用力去撞他的身子，性器不留情面地顶进软穴去找之前那个能令他忍不住大声呻吟出声的地方——比起周震南磨人似的吞吐，这几下大开大合的操弄似乎更合两人贪欢的身子。

他熟悉周震南的身子，敏感点寻得快，揉着臀肉顶弄了几下后便蹭过了那处。半天没重新找到得酸胀感又顺着尾椎骨攀了上来，周震南满足地呻吟着，任由何洛洛冲着那块撞着，一下又一下地，力道拿捏地恰到好处，惹得人呻吟声慢慢逐渐变了调。

“南南……再靠过来点。”何洛洛哑着声音唤他，搂着他的腰让他贴近自己，下身抽送的时候带出里面淌出的汁水，交合处响亮的水声听着比肉体相撞的声音更烧人情欲。周震南这会儿已经听不进去他说什么了，只觉得穴口到腰部一阵阵地泛着酸，而何洛洛每一下的撞击又恰到好处地止了肉穴深处的酸痒，含着性器的小嘴不知餍足，迎合着顶弄的吞咽同时又隐隐地发着热，舒服得令人忍不住眯起眼，喃喃地低吟着爱人的名字。

“徐一宁……一宁……”周震南的嗓音含着甜与欲，黏黏糊糊地贴着何洛洛喊了出来。性事最初的时候他还是挑逗地，占着主导权，可再往后了去，何洛洛撒娇地去搂他去爱他，贴在耳边软着声喊他南南，他就软了心思，放任自己去宠爱年幼些的恋人，任由何洛洛把粗硬的阴茎往身体里最柔软的地方去撞，把他操干得只能伏在何洛洛怀里大声地呻吟着。

何洛洛望着周震南红透了的脸挪不开眼，痴痴地念着他的名字，从昵称念叨到全名——他不常喊周震南的大名，最开始他想去亲近那个A班的男孩，便假装自来熟地跟着大家一起喊他南南，见他点头应了也不指出两人之间的不熟才松了口气，放心大胆地喊他南南。这一声声南南，从大通铺的同营伙伴喊到了R1SE成团后的队友，最后念叨到在这名之前还要再冠上一个男朋友的前缀。

“周震南……”何洛洛闭上眼抬头去吻他，“南南……”

我好喜欢你啊……

高潮时周震南搂紧何洛洛的脖子，浴袍颠得上身那端都坠了下来，挂在他的臂弯里叠着。他的身子染满了情欲的色彩，白皙的肌肤里透着红，散着浅浅的粉红，看的人忍不住去亲吻。何洛洛吻上那条他心心念念的锁骨，性器被高潮时止不住痉挛的穴肉绞紧，积了段时日的精液就一股股地被软肉给吸了出来，一滴不剩地被那已经操得发红微肿的小嘴给全吞了进去。

周震南的性器被夹在两人身子之间，皮肉间磨蹭着，早就不知道什么时候被蹭得射了精，白色的浊液蹭在何洛洛深色的卫衣上，色情得明目张胆。

情事是告一段落，周震南垂着眼懒洋洋地伏在何洛洛怀里，像是只吃饱了满脸餍足的猫咪。何洛洛伸手轻揉着周震南的腰部替他缓解点酸痛，免得明早起床时爱人因为腰痛气得把他踹下床。

射精后疲软的性器慢慢从肉穴里抽了出来，填满了身子的东西拔出去的感觉太过明显，周震南忍不住在他怀里扭了扭身子，感觉着穴道里的软肉不住地挽留着捅开自己的凶器，红晕又悄悄染上了脸颊。

“南南，你之前想要我说什么来着？”何洛洛一边揉着周震南的腰部一边发散着思绪，回味了一下刚刚的性爱后突然想到了什么，连忙侧过头去问他。

“啊？”周震南眯起眼迷茫地看着他，皱起眉思考着才感觉到意识慢慢回笼，想起了今天自己在上海的工作结束后直奔何洛洛家里的原因，“噢……那个啊……”

“什么什么？”何洛洛眨着眼看他，他的刘海落在眼前，眼里的星星就从缝隙里闪着细碎的光。他睁大了眼去看人的时候总是可爱的，黑白分明的眼里缀着求知欲，软着嗓音半是撒娇半是认真，追问着爱人含糊过去的事情。

但周震南却不愿意说了，他摇了摇头后扭头留给何洛洛一个后脑勺：“不是什么大事。”

他不说，何洛洛反而更加好奇，好奇心一向强烈的人这时候显出了他的执着，搂着怀里拼命摇头的人硬是问个不停。“哎哟又不是什么大事。”周震南扒着何洛洛的胳膊想从他怀里逃出去好躲避这个问题一筐的爱人，“别问了别问了。”

何洛洛可不答应，箍着爱人身子的手收紧了把挣扎着往外逃的人重新搂回怀里：“告诉我嘛南南。”

“嘶——”刚刚还在怀里拼命挣扎的人突然僵住了动作，拉着何洛洛的衣服突然倒吸口冷气。何洛洛跟着他也楞了，坏在腰上的手连忙松开了：“弄疼你了吗？哪疼我给你揉揉……”

“别动。”周震南维持着姿势没动，手却伸到浴袍底下去摸自己的腿间，“……流出来了。”指尖碰到的地方一片黏滑，再往上摸去就碰到了刚刚还吞吃过阴茎的小嘴，那里收缩着，往外慢慢地吐着何洛洛射进去的精液。他原本在何洛洛怀里躺的好好得，那灌进了他肚子里的东西也安安分分的，本想着一会儿哄着何洛洛抱着自己去浴室清理，结果一打闹就没忍住，让那粘稠的白精就这么顺着没合上的穴口淌下来了。

他说的时候没多想，就好像是说着今晚吃了一碗加了两个荷包蛋的泡面当晚饭一样直白地叙述这件事，等他意识到哪里不对劲的时候只觉得有什么抵着他大腿的软肉，他愣了下抬起头，对上了何洛洛看他看得发直的眼睛。

“那个，洛洛……”周震南想着刚刚何洛洛在他身体里作的乱，撑着身下人的腿慢慢往后挪着身子。

“……你刚刚扩张做得不太好，我怕你受伤。”何洛洛的眼神暗了，里面翻滚着暧昧不明的漩涡巨浪，喉间的呼吸变得急促，又硬是哑着嗓子说着有的没的，“我帮你看看。”

“不用了不用了。”周震南推拒着，手腕却被何洛洛拽了过去，他看见爱人手腕上那圈被手铐磨蹭出的红痕吞咽了下唾液，“我挺好的……”

何洛洛干脆不回他话了，他的手不由分说地摸上了周震南的大腿——润滑液还没在他腿上干透，肌肤间的触感只剩黏滑。他的手就顺着他的大腿摸上去，碰到了周震南的阴茎，指尖再顺着柱身往下摸，顺着会阴过去便碰着了那个合不上的地方。

他一碰到那里周震南身子就僵了，何洛洛收回手把他在怀里搂紧了才重新从他身子后面去摸穴口。他用指腹去揉着那里，只觉得那圈软肉都被他刚刚操干得肿了起来，顺着他按着的动作慌乱地收缩着，精液却止不住地往外涌。

“别碰了……”明明那里进去过比手指粗得多的东西，可何洛洛把指尖伸进去搅着他甬道里的精液时又忍不住地脸红，害羞似的往何洛洛怀里躲。

“好，好，我不碰。”何洛洛低头去吻周震南的发顶，小声地哄着怀里的爱人，“……那让我进去好不好。”他的指尖在穴口那打着圈，有一下没一下地戳着洞口：“南南你看，你这里还是很欢迎我的。”

“闭嘴。”周震南当然知道自己的身子在渴求什么，习惯了性爱的身体没两下又被何洛洛撩拨起了情欲，穴口含着他的指尖甚至巴不得再往里吞点，“……今晚最后一次。”

得到了周震南的做爱许可后何洛洛笑着埋头去亲他，托着周震南的臀部让他坐上了餐桌。穿在身上的浴袍起不到任何遮掩的作用，周震南上半身横躺在餐桌桌面上，大腿被何洛洛抬起，一个又一个吻痕就落在了这不得见人的地方。

周震南被何洛洛亲得动情，被他用手托着的大腿颤抖着，在刚刚的情事中吐出过精液的阴茎又硬了起来。何洛洛在他大腿内测亲够了，就去吻那根挺立在胯间的性器，柔软的唇贴着茎身下移着，舌尖尝到皮肤上的腥咸味。

“你进来吧，别亲那里了。”周震南用手把脸捂住不让何洛洛去看自己的脸，他被吻得脸红，被吻得害羞，想曲起腿去躲何洛洛的舔吻，但那样只是把自己更完全地暴露在何洛洛的目光之下。

——他无处可逃。

“好。”何洛洛低声应他，就着自己先前射进去的精液做润滑，扶着性器就捅入了最深处。肉穴自然是欢迎他的重新到来，兴奋的软肉连忙含住插进来的性器，卖力吸吮着，像是想榨出第二批存货一般。

周震南顺着他的抽送晃着身子，两条原本被向上折起的腿主动环上了何洛洛的腰部，每一下都能被顶得发出满足的呻吟。何洛洛低头去看两人交合的地方，先前他射进去的精液被操弄得挤了出来，抽动的时候就挤在两人的身子之间，粘连成丝，他抽出来的阴茎上挂着白浊和润滑液，在灯光下泛着水光。

刚刚做过一次后身子还馋着性爱的味道，周震南躺在桌上呻吟着，后穴含着那性器又吸又绞地，还分泌着动情的肠液。何洛洛扣着他的腰把性器往里面送，一边挺着腰操弄着那湿软的肉穴一边俯下身凑到周震南耳边唤他：“南南……”

周震南侧头去看他，垂着的眼里落着慵懒：“干什么？”

“就刚刚问你的。”何洛洛低头亲他的脖子，性器抽出来点抵着穴口磨蹭着，“南南……告诉我好不好。”周震南闭上眼装作听不见似的不搭理他，何洛洛也不生气，贴着他颈侧的皮肤吻着，轻声细语地哄着爱人，打的是磨也要把话给磨出来的主意。

何洛洛嘴上和他说着，下身的动作却放缓了，性器不再冲着那处软肉撞，转而抵着肉壁慢慢地磨着，惹得周震南不满地抓着他的手臂轻哼起来。要是之前刚做前戏那会儿还好，可刚刚何洛洛还用力往他那要命的地方去撞，后穴尝过了切实的快感，现在这样磨蹭着只能说是变相的折磨。

“行了行了，你真想知道？”周震南气得用腿用力夹了下何洛洛的腰，皱着眉瞪他。

何洛洛看着他一本正经地点了点头，仿佛周震南一会儿要说的是什么决定他俩终身大事一样。周震南侧过头去不看何洛洛的眼睛，嘴唇抿了又抿才下定决心地开口：“你上次拍的那部戏不是今天刚播结局吗……”

“啊？”何洛洛又愣住了，他一时间没反应过来周震南在和他拍的戏闹什么脾气。周震南见他一点没反应过来气得抬腿要踹他，撑着身子就要坐起来：“网上你和那女主角的事都传遍营销号了。”

何洛洛不傻，周震南把话都说成这样了他再反应不过来就是缺心眼了。他盯着周震南生气的模样没忍住笑出了声，伸手去掐他软嫩的大腿：“你信啊？”

“我要是信了我今天还来找你？”周震南翻了个白眼又在桌上躺下，侧着头不去看何洛洛，“所以我都说了不是什么大事……”绯闻到底只是个借口，周震南心里清楚，但他迫切地需要一个借口来看他的爱人。

“……我想你了。”周震南垂目望着餐桌的纹路轻声道。

连轴转的工作的压力，恋爱期间却见不到面的焦虑，每一项都能令他彻夜难眠，可每次打开手机想给何洛洛发几条消息，却满脑子都是担心爱人在剧组和通告间的忙碌，最后只好关了微信，打开微博去看他几个星期前发的vlog，看他对着手机镜头的笑不见勉强才放下了心。

何洛洛当然听见了周震南像是自言自语一般的话，他倾身用手轻轻抚上爱人柔软的脸颊。周震南转过来望着他，见他眉宇间不见舒展后伸手去揉他的脸：“你难受什么，我想你还不好？”他捏着何洛洛的脸颊笑道，“你现在知道我吃醋了，我想你了，徐一宁同学，你满意了？”

“嗯。”何洛洛轻轻地应道，“……我也很想你。”他望着周震南的眼睛连忙又补充了一句。

“我知道。”周震南拽着他胳膊的手往下滑，最后覆上爱人比他大上一圈的手。何洛洛低头看着两人相贴的手，抬起手把五指伸入他的指间，紧紧地把两人扣上：“我爱你。”

“我知道。”周震南又认认真真地重复了一遍，“现在，快点操我。”

何洛洛欺身上来的时候周震南只觉得自己的骨头都要被这性爱给融化了，性器用力地往他敏感的地方顶去，每一下都撞得他身子发颤。后穴被抽插地没力气去含住那根肆意的性器，只好象征性地含上意思意思，连抽出时的挽留都没力气去做。

他被撞得眼神失了焦，看不清何洛洛的脸旁也看不清别的什么，客厅的吊灯灯光晃得他眼花，最后干脆直接闭上眼，毫无忌惮地因为快感而高声呻吟着。何洛洛进来地时候用力，周震南呻吟着用手去摸自己平坦的腹部，隔着层皮肉也能感觉到里面肆意顶弄的性器，肉穴记着性器的形状，被干得服软的软肉连阴茎上的青筋都好好地含着。

最后周震南还是被何洛洛哄得睁了眼，他眼眶红着湿着，是被快感刺激得落下的生理性的泪水。他只觉得自己要被何洛洛操坏了，灌满了，之前射进去的东西没全部弄出来又添了新的进去，敏感的肠肉收缩着，混着精液去挤压那顶在深处的阴茎，手在肚子上按压着，摸到性器的同时还觉得有水声在肚子里晃荡。

性器退出去时他的下身一片黏滑泥泞，他伸手去摸那穴口，轻松地探入了两根手指去搅着里面的精液，再抽出来时那合不拢的小嘴就往外淌着精液，弄脏了餐桌。

何洛洛不再含糊地喊他南南，也不去问一些乱七八糟的问题了，他搂着周震南瘫软的身子让他在桌上坐起身，抬头去亲吻那双软唇。

他们是喜欢接吻的，比起做爱或许接吻还要胜上那么一点点。周震南闭着眼睛磨蹭着何洛洛的唇，用舌头探入他的口腔去勾他的，交换一个欢爱后黏糊的湿吻。

他想他是高兴的，因为每当他抬头去向徐一宁索吻的时候，对方总是回馈他最热切的爱意。

-END-


End file.
